


When Love And Death Embrace

by Zillyhoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in love with you<br/>And it's crushing my heart<br/>All I want is you<br/>To take me into your arms</p><p>(Don't let those pretty words fool you, this is plot-less smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love And Death Embrace

Seeing his sleeping face stirs something in Levi. In all honesty, he finds himself in Erwin's bed too often for his liking, but whenever he thinks about ending things between them, Erwin's at his door, in his space, disrupting Levi's very existence. 

Levi ponders ending it, now that the blonde menace is sleeping. There's no way for him to cloud Levi's judgment when he's in such an innocuous state. 

That's what he thought, but when his eyes wander to Erwin's sleeping form, he reconsiders. 

Erwin's hair is tousled, not at all in it's usual pristine state. There's a string of love bites crawling down his body, ones that Levi doesn't remember giving. They end where Erwin's happy trail begins, and then he remembers. 

A wave of unwanted arousal slides over him when he thinks about the weight of Erwin's cock in his mouth. He had to dig his fingers into the blonde's hips to keep him still. Erwin knew better than to come in his mouth. When Erwin gave a low verbal warning, he let the blonde's arousal slide out of his mouth and moved to the side in time to watch him spill his seed. 

It ended up on his slacks, which earned a complaint, but the blonde was still recovering from his release and didn't respond properly. 

"You look better that way," Levi murmured, pulling himself back into the present. His fingers ghost down Erwin's chest and disappear beneath silken sheets, but Erwin doesn't stir. Interest rising, Levi moves his hand lower and closes it around Erwin's half hard cock. It jumps in Levi's hand, but the owner remains asleep. 

"It figures this part of you would wake before you." 

Levi gives a few pumps until Erwin is at full mast, his erection pressing up into the silk. A glance over at the blonde's face confirms that he won't be awaking any time soon, so Levi continues with his ministrations. 

He withdraws his hand from Erwin's heat, placing it outside the sheets instead. He can see the outline of it is straining through the cloth, and taking pity, he closes his hand around it again, using the friction of the sheets to his advantage. 

A low moan greets him, and has him picking up the pace. The only indication of Erwin's impending release is a twitch from his cock, and then Levi feels his hand grow damp. 

He wipes it off on the mattress and surveys the mess Erwin made. The silken cloth is now clinging to the blonde's cock, and his come gives it a sheer look. Levi can see the dark color of Erwin's erection beneath, just as alert as before, even after his release. 

He lifts the silk, and heat pools in his groin. Not only is Erwin still fully erect, he's slick and glistening from his release. 

Levi takes in the view for a moment before making his decision. His hands find the lubricant they used the previous night, and after slicking it over his fingers, he eases one inside himself. It doesn't take him long to adjust after a second is added, and soon a third is pushed in. 

His cock twitches at the intrusion, and he curls his fingers a few times, stopping before he gets too absorbed in the motion. 

After withdrawing them, he coats Erwin's erection in what's left on his palm. The blonde's earlier ejaculation makes it easy to slick him up. Deeming him ready, Levi climbs over Erwin and positions himself. 

"Wake up. I'm going to fuck myself on you." 

The words succeed where his earlier ministrations failed. Erwin's blue eyes open, and Levi has the satisfaction of seeing confusion melt away into raw lust when he slides down on Erwin's cock. 

The blonde doesn't miss a beat. He pushes his hips up in time with Levi, causing his erection to sink in farther. The movement pulls a moan from both men and leaves Levi shivering. 

Steadying himself by placing his hands on Erwin's chest, Levi rises slowly and comes down at the same pace, driving Erwin's cock deeper. He can feel it rub against his prostate each time he comes down, which makes it difficult to keep his aloof air. His sensual thrusts gradually devolve into rapid ones filled with desperation, and all at once he feels himself tightening around Erwin. His pleasure reaches it's peak and his erection gives a throb before splashing his release onto Erwin's stomach. 

His orgasm leaves him without breath, and when it returns to him, he exhales it in sharp gasp. He can feel Erwin coming, and a few more droplets spill from his own spent arousal as Erwin's hips work to ride out his orgasm. 

When his head clears, he's acutely aware of the mess Erwin made inside him. Erwin pulls out, taking some of the mess with him, much to Levi's chagrin. He grimaces when he feels it and digs his nails into Erwin's shoulder in a silent protest. 

As Levi slides off the bed to retreat to the shower, Erwin's voice reaches him. 

"You can leave any time you want to." 

"...I'm aware." Levi turns, and his steel blue eyes meet Erwin's. His gaze lingers for a moment, before he turns back toward the bathroom. "Are you coming?" 

"You have to ask?" Erwin is a few paces behind him, and the simple words make Levi pause long enough for Erwin to pass him, calloused hand ghosting over Levi's shoulder as he does. 

It's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any inaccuracies. I don't often write fanfiction, and this is such an intense couple to write for.


End file.
